Cupid Ring
A Cupid Ring is a powerful magical artifact owned by Cupids, who use their rings to guide their charges and are granted additional powers. When Cupids are reborn as cherubs they have no inherent power. It comes from the ring, which they get as soon as they're old enough to wear it. Over time a bond forms between the Cupid and the ring, the love magic becomes a part of that Cupid. They can still access the magic without their ring, but it's not nearly as strong as when they have it. Cupid-Witches are shown to possess the power of Remote Beaming, presumably through their Wiccan powers enabling the magic. It has been shown that other magical beings, specifically witches, can access the powers of the ring. This was shown when both Piper Halliwell and Christy Jenkins used the ring to time travel. However, controlling the ring's powers might be difficult, as the ring is motivated by the heart and not the mind. The ring is not immune to powers like Telekinetic Orbing, as proven when Paige was able to summon it to her from Christy.As witnessed in the season 8 episode Forever Charmed. The stone on the ring resembles a moonstone. When Cupids use the ring it is recognizable by the flash of pink emitted from the stone. However, when Drazi used it, it was recognizable by the flash of green emitted from the stone. Powers and Abilities *'Love Detection:' The ability to detect fated love. The first Cupid that the Charmed Ones met could use his ring to detect if two individuals are meant to fall in love. *'Beaming:' The ability to teleport with light. The first Cupid that the Charmed Ones met was powerless without his ring and was shown to be unable to beam without it. *'Time Travel:' The ability to travel through time and space. Coop took Phoebe back in time to show her past loves, in a bid to restore her faith in love. Piper and Leo later borrowed Coop's ring to go back in time and save her sisters. Christy also used it to transport herself and Dumain. *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow down or stop time. The unnamed Cupid used this power to help couples get together. His ring was then stolen by Drazi, who also used it to slow down time. In 2006, Coop use this power in 2006 to freeze Phoebe Halliwell before she could attack him. In 2008, he used it again at a funeral. *'Body Insertion:' The ability to infuse one being with another. Coop used his ring to insert Paige inside Henry's body, after Paige came to him to seek help in dealing with Henry. *'Holograms:' The ability to project visual images. Coop Halliwell conjured up images from Phoebe's heart of all her past loves, showing her how great her loves where when they began. *'Suggestion:' The ability to implant thoughts inside another individual. The unnamed Cupid helped a couple, Max and Cindy, realize their true feelings for each other with this ability. Drazi later used it turn couples against each other. Coop used it in 2008 to comfort a grieving mother, and then to calm down Mitchell and Bree. *'Projection:' The ability to influence reality with one's mind. Coop used it to bring an invisible energy field that was blocking Phoebe's heart to the surface, so they both could see it. He later used his ring to destroy the field, which opened up Phoebe's heart to love again. *'Soul Absorption:' The ability to trap souls and spirits. Coop went to collect the soul of a deceased infant and then transport it to Cupid's Temple, where she was reborn into a Cherub. *'Regeneration:' The ability to heal and regenerate bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injury, this regeneration takes place very quickly and is usually completed within seconds. While Drazi was in possession of a Cupid's ring, it allowed him to regenerate after he was seemingly vanquished by a potion, meaning the ring had some amount of protection magic. Stealing the Ring with the ring.]] The ring has been stolen twice by two different demon on two different occasions. *'Drazi:' stole a ring from the Cupid that destroyed his relationship. He then used it to destroy the relationships the Cupid had created. *'Dumain:' stole Coop's ring and gave it to Christy. Christy then used it to transport herself and Dumain back in time to warn the Triad about the Charmed Ones. Rules There are few rules against using a Cupid ring for the following purposes: *The individual Cupid is prohibited from using it to help someone of their mortal bloodline as there will be immense consequences. *It is forbidden to travel back in time with the intention to alter events. Note *In the novel Let Gorgons Be Gorgons, the most powerful Cupid ring in existence is the Eros Ring. Eros is the source that makes all Cupid magic possible and is used to manufacture Cupid rings. Besides possessing all the qualities of a normal Cupid ring, the Eros Ring can also be used to undo relationships that have been blessed by heaven. The ring is kept in a vault in Cupid's Temple, which can only be broken into by magic as ancient as Ancient Greece.Let Gorgons Be Gorgons References Category:Artifacts